charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
I Think About Others
'"I Think About Others!"' (我他人を思う, ''Ware Tanin wo Omou!) is the first episode of the Charlotte anime series, first broadcast on July 4, 2015. Synopsis Yuu Otosaka is a high school student who possesses a special ability to control the mind of another person for five seconds at a time. Although it seemed useless at first, Yuu eventually made the most of his ability and cheated his way into an elite academy where he now maintains the false image of an academic prodigy. He is admired by his fellow classmates for his grades and good looks. Ignoring the advances of the other females students in the academy, Yuu sets his eyes on the so-called "madonna" of the school, Yumi Shirayanagi. Yuu uses his ability to cause a large truck to speed towards Yumi as she crosses the street and he pushes Yumi out of the truck's path, saving her life but endangering countless civilians. As thanks for saving her life, Yumi asks Yuu to eat pancakes with her. After that fateful encounter with Yumi, Yuu is summoned to the Student Council Room where the student council president reveals that Yuu has been accused of cheating after getting a perfect score on an aptitude test. Under the threat of expulsion if he refuses to retake the exam in the room, Yuu sits down to retake the exam and prove that his score was not a result of cheating. Yuu possesses the student council president to look at what was allegedly his previous exam but all the student council president has in his hands is a handful of gravure pictures. Infuriated, Yuu rips the pictures to shreds with the student council president's hands. A girl by the name of Nao Tomori, who acts as the student council president of another school, captures this on camera and proves that Yuu has been using his ability to cheat on exams. Despite being caught in the act, Yuu refuses to back down, and eventually leaves school grounds. Meanwhile, Nao's companion, Jojiro Takajo, uses his own kind of psuedo-teleportation ability to pursue Yuu. He manages to capture Yuu after indiscriminately wrecking the town with his uncontrollable movements. Jojiro turns him in to Nao, who urges him to transfer to their school, Hoshinoumi Academy, because there are many other students with special abilities like him there. Yuu refuses, but he was quickly subdued by Nao, who reveals her ability to make herself invisible to a single person and pummels him with impunity. Yuu arrives at home and where his younger sister, Ayumi, greets him. She tells him that she received the documents for his transfer to Hoshinoumi Academy on a scholarship. The day after, the two siblings move to a high-rise condominium unit near the school. Yuu meets with Yumi once again to talk about seeing each other in the future but Yumi decides that, given new circumstances brought about by Yuu transferring schools, it is not feasible for them to date in the future. In the end, Yumi dumps Yuu which leaves him crushed. Nao and Jojiro visit Yuu unannounced and they help the Otosakas move into their new apartment. Later that night, Yuu also learns about How Low Hello, sung by a famous artist named Yusa Nishimori. That same night, Yuu dreams about a mysterious boy walking alongside him and Ayumi, like the one Ayumi had said to visit her dreams often. Characters By order of appearance: * Yuu Otosaka * Yumi Shirayanagi * Mishima * Omura * Nao Tomori * Joujirou Takajou * Ayumi Otosaka Trivia Cultural References * Yuu referenced the famous quote "I think, therefore I am" by Rene Descartes during his monologue at the start of the series. * The cafe visited by Yuu and Yumi during the episode has a Key Coffee sign. The same brand of coffee is also seen in P.A. Works' previous project Angel Beats!. Unanswered Questions * Who is the "third person" that appears in Ayumi's, and later Yuu's, dreams? Quotes es:Episodio 1 Category:Episodes